girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-06-24 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Oh, now Higgs shows up. ➤ I like how the vertical grout lines in the window to the sea make it ambiguous whether Tarvek is in panel 2 or panel 3. I vote for panel 3 because his head is bigger than hers and that's a weird perspective if we're supposed to take it as one vista. ➤ Klaus is being mean to Tarvek, but if he stops and thinks a minute, he'll see that encouraging Tarvek with respect to Agatha would help his campaign of dis''couraging ''Gil and Agatha. ➤ We've never been supposed to like Klaus, but we're supposed to respect his ability to see clearly in political intrigues (in some ways GG reminds me of The Three Musketeers) and lately he's letting his emotions and prejudices drive him, just what he accuses Gil of doing. Mostly people in the GG world think heredity is everything, but all of Agatha, Gil, and Tarvek are remarkably different from their ancestors. I guess it's hard for the grownups to understand that. I wonder if Grandmother does. Tweedle seems to be a chip off the old block, and Grandmother seems to support his claim to the throne, so if she does understand she's in favor of the old ways. ➤ On the same subject, I wonder if it's just luck that Agatha, Gil, and Tarvek turned up in the same generation, or if some cultural thing happened. It's sort of like how we baby boomers were supposed to make the revolution, but apparently everyone but me has turned into a conservative as we've grown older. At least that's what the NY Times thinks. ➤ :People are a product of their times. The people we remember as successful were in the right time and place for their skills. A 12th century Hendix would have been a fantastic lute player, but with no Woodstock, you wouldn't know his name. In GGUniverse, Stone Age Agatha would have still been an inventor, just with different working materials. She would have made the first flamethrower from two rocks, a hollow log, and a Compsognathus . Given that time travel is possible, maybe she already did. 9thGeneral (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes. But what is the cultural context in GG-land that's bringing out the good side of this generation of sparks? (Not counting Tweedle.) Is it the influence of Bill and Barry setting the example? Bkharvey (talk) 02:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) People like Sleipnir and Theo are good guys supposedly because of Klaus's enlightened schooling, but Agatha and Tarvek both missed out on that. Bkharvey (talk) 06:19, June 24, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Way-out prediction: The whole transfer process works perfectly, Lucrezia is reduced to a voice in a box about the size of Castle-fragment and Train, with nothing but her words as weapons (with Team Agatha making sure it has nothing like command voice), and nevertheless she starts building a team around herself just by force of personality and rhetoric. (Okay, it's unlikely, but I think it'd be more interesting than just another standard Lucrezia crisis.) Bkharvey (talk) 06:28, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: In the last panel, I can't make sense of Tarvek emphasizing "me" as they have it. That would make sense if Klaus were proposing to put some third person in charge, whom Gil doesn't trust, rather than Tarvek. But in the actual situation, he'd say "Gil trusts me to do the right thing when it comes to Agatha." Bkharvey (talk) 08:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Klaus doesn't trust any Sturmvoraus / von Blitzengaard family member. He just stated he would rather not have Tarvek running this. Tarvek is pointing out to Klaus that his son knows how Tarvek feels about Agatha and trusts that he will act in her best interests before his own. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, but saying that made me think harder about the actual situation, and as it turns out, Klaus could totally trust Tarvek to do the right thing for Agatha, i.e., remove Lucrezia from her, but then to transfer her to a machine with command voice, just as he did at Sturmhalten. So, I hate to say it, but it's entirely rational for Klaus not to trust Tarvek, if that's the best argument he can make. What he really has to say is, "yes, I was a terrible person back at Sturmhalten, but while we were fighting Zola and stuff at Mechanicsburg, Gil struggled with me and got me to see that Lucrezia's mind control is altogether evil. I am now a loyal and committed member of the anti-Lucrezia coalition. Look in Gil's memories and see." Bkharvey (talk) 09:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) It just this second finally occurred to me that it was Snacky who sent Smokes to guard the door, and then killed him for doing it! That's extra-super-evil, especially since Smokes was such a likeable character. Bkharvey (talk) 09:09, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :: It might not have been Snacky. It almost certainly wasn't him personally, as Smokes feels the need to tell the murderer that the lab is off-limits, something Snacky obviously knew. If Mr. Eyeball is/was someone else off doing his own thing, he might have done the deed. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:04, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: But Smokes was looking down at his Cat's Cradle game. He didn't know who was approaching until the last panel. Bkharvey (talk) 02:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Also, if Eyeball's "great work" is the same as Snacky's "great work," what did Steelgarter have to do with it? Sorry, this is what happens when I stay up until 2am. Bkharvey (talk) 09:17, June 24, 2019 (UTC) : If Eyeball = Snack, then the "Great Work" was inter-dimensional monstering as a means of deification. If Steelgarter's interest in Skiffander had anything to do with the God-Queen mirrors, then they had inter-dimensional travel in common. After her tussle with Violetta, Steelgarter had had enough and left the Monster Mind Meld to the Snack. We still haven't heard how Violetta went from being convincingly dead-like to being a feisty sacrifice. All will be revealed in the fullness of time...er... Much will be hinted at over the course of many months. 9thGeneral (talk) 11:04, June 24, 2019 (UTC) The fact that Lucrezia has supposedly "gone quiet again" after just hearing her enemies planning to do the worst thing possible to her (from her perspective) strikes me as incredibly ominous. I am expecting that either she has already taken over Agatha or is gathering her strength for the strongest attack she can muster at just the right time to ruin the transfer process.♦ If Lucrezia actually is in control of Agatha now, she is displaying the "consummate actress" skills that unlike a previous scene which left ♦ Now that I have made this guess, I've pretty much guaranteed that it won't happen. Good news for our heroes! -- William Ansley (talk) 13:23, June 24, 2019 (UTC) : I'm more annoyed the Foglios have Zeetha evidently off doing.. something.. somewhere.. instead of helping her Zumil at this pretty important moment. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:04, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :: I guess Higgs used the shower first. Bkharvey (talk) 02:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: It is a little odd that Zeetha hasn't been present for a while; in fact she was last seen on two weeks ago. I guess I am so used to having characters disappear for relatively long stretches of the story and then suddenly reappear without any of the other characters commenting on it that I didn't give Zeetha's absence a second thought. Higgs has been present on all of the pages since the last time Zeetha appeared, with the exception of the which seems to cast some doubt on the "Zeetha and Higgs were off making whoopee" theory, as appealing as that is. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:19, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::You know, Phil can fit only so many characters on a page, much less a panel. Where's the Vozzler? Oggie and Maxim? Rakethorn? Wooster? I'd suspect Zeetha is with Oggie and Maxim "watching the perimeter". Possibly with Rakethorn and Wooster, who might also be trying to contact their superiors outside of the Dome. --Fred1740 (talk) 15:21, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: The Vozzler I have no problem with, since most characters can't even see him. And yeah, Rakethorn and Wooster don't particularly need to be right on the spot while this happens. Krosp is a cat, they wander off whenever they like. The other two Jagaers, they could quite believably be off eating monster cutlets in the kitchen. But Zeetha? If she's defending the perimeter, she's doing a really lousy job of it. I have to wonder if the Foglios left her out so as to put off the whole 'confrontation with the Baron' that's inevitably in her future. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:59, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::: ... or to get her in position for the confrontation with Bang that's also in her (near!) future. She probably shouldn't be surrounded by friends for that. (For the sake of the story, I mean, not for her sake!) Bkharvey (talk) 21:58, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Oh. "Your entire family is in thrall to her" (emphasis added). Is he saying they're wasped? It's a funny way to describe just an alliance. Bkharvey (talk) 02:03, June 25, 2019 (UTC)